ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalia Thornton
Natalia Thornton was a General of the Girl-Team, the Supreme Leader of the Cavaliers of Thornton, a minor antagonist in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy, and the primary antagonist in Boys vs. Girls 2 and Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude. Background Origins Natalia Thornton was born to two rich parents in 1997. Without her knowledge, she had an older sister named Helen McKeen. Growing up, Thornton discovered her talents of leadership and fencing at an extremely young age, and her father forced her to develop it in her spare time, working with her at almost any possible chance. In 2005, at age eight, she became a cheerleader, quitting after a year of service. She attended Tower Placement School and it was there that she met and became close friends with an extremely ambitious girl named Emily Watson. The two got along and bonded almost immediately, according to Cera Lewis. Physical appearance Natalia Thornton was tall, slim, and overall she looked average in appearance. She had blonde, long hair which was usually topped by a blue baseball cap. On most occasions, Natalia was seen in a sports uniform, specifically for baseball. Her "classic good looks" continued to increase as she grew older. Notably, her condescending smile was enough to provoke almost anyone. While serving as Supreme Leader of the Girl-Team, she usually wore a maroon-colored cloak with grey combat gloves with indigo accents. Her Erica Chamberlain disguise consisted of a white bra with very short shorts. Two brown leather straps were wrapped tightly around her bare stomach, concealing her navel. She also wore a lilac-colored aluminum hairband with a raised complex geometric pattern over her hair, which had been curled. Personality Natalia Thornton was noted for being very calculating and deceptive. She was a very determined person, and would only give up on a mission when she had no other options. For example, she only retreated from her duel with Steven Thompson when the latter had taken her gun and fired at her. She also had a close relationship with Emily Watson. She was also a great fencer, having engaged Helen McKeen herself in laser sword combat and coming out ahead. Her bravery had its limits, like when she chose to take the exit rather than join the counterattack to defend their base during the final battle of the School War. Thornton was also known to be highly sadistic, even being referred to as the biggest sadist on the planet by Summer Petersen, she seemed to enjoy torturing Joshua Petersen when she falsely perceived he had lied to her to keep Summer out of her clutches. Helen noticed that Natalia often took a long time to kill her foes because she tortured them first. Natalia was still soft-spoken when she needed to be. Indeed, she even persuaded the kind and compassionate Rose Johannson to join her cause by promising to abolish such laws as guardianship, thus promising to bring Rose and others a newfound freedom they otherwise would never experience. Nonetheless, Natalia Thornton's ideology was considerably less extreme than that of Emily Watson - while she considered herself a superior being, Thornton's intended new world order only seemed to oppose tyrannical and hateful individuals. Whereas Watson genuinely desired the destruction of all that antagonized society and every male in Utah, Thornton only ever wanted to subjugate the corrupt, believing that the beast of burden would always be necessary. Proof of her lesser dark nature compared to that of Emily Watson, was how that while Watson was completely without restraint and unable to feel remorse, Thornton seemed to genuinely pity Rose Johannson and Summer Petersen for the greatly unjust treatment they had spent most of their lives exposed to not only by their own parents, but also by the community, as displayed by her regret for teaching people that Petersen was no good, even citing that given her incredible intelligence, she never would have been "corrupted" by the Armies of Organa if the Girl-Team hadn't alienated her. Three years after her crushing defeat by Steven Thompson, as she lived in hiding, Thornton contemplated her past misdeeds and felt remorse and shame for the horrifying things she had committed during her attempted rise to power. This clearly influenced her desire to help Zira Miranda Grover, which Josh Hogan acknowledged to be out of a desire to achieve a shred of redemption. This remorse and redemption is in stark contrast to Watson, who showed not an ounce of remorse for the countless atrocities she committed. Although she and Helen grew to genuinely care for each other and develop a strong bond, Thornton did not appear to have contact with her sister in adulthood, as she never attended the 2nd S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament. However, she does still like and care for her to an extent, as Thornton did not have the heart to let her die. However, while she ruthlessly tried to kill her sister when they fought in the Cave of the Gargoyle, even dishonorably attacking McKeen in spite of McKeen saving her, when Thornton finally had the chance to kill her sister, she couldn't bring herself to do so and although she first reveled that she finally beat Helen, Helen's lack of care on it and admonishing her for still continuing their rivalry caused her to furiously reveal why she hated her and this caused them to warm up with each other, with Natalia finally forgiving Helen, even rebuking her war against the Armies of Organa and saving her. When Natalia departed from their company, she did so on equal terms, sharing a hug with her sister before she left to face justice for her crimes. In the end, she even sought to atone for her past crimes, no longer willing to murder those who stood in her way. Powers and abilities Natalia Thornton possessed an incredibly high aptitude for black magic, making her a very real threat to the Armies of Organa. Her fighting style (unlike the preferred style shared by Emily Watson and Charlie Corner that emphasized blows with heavy momentum) was emphasized with lightning speed and agility, as well as martial arts techniques and using the environment against her opponent. Powers Black Magic: Natalia Thornton is learned in the arts of black magic. Her magical might and knowledge made her capable of overcoming almost any defense system in her way, making extremely few safe from her. *'Shockwave Manipulation': Thornton had a particular proficiency for magical shock waves that altered the locations and positions of objects and even people. *'Plague Creation': Thornton was even capable of using her magic to create and control a deadly plague, a process which began with her projecting wards around an allegedly vacant playground. She used several incantations to strengthen them, though this inadvertently gave her enemy, Charles, concealment from her naked eye. However, her spells were extremely vulnerable to radiation, which Charles, Josh Hogan, and members of the Guild of Gourds all took advantage of. *'Superhuman Strength': Thornton possessed natural higher strength beyond any non-magical being. She managed to temporarily overpower Helen after the two of them survived an explosion. She was also able to easily snap the neck of a Boy-Team soldier in Tower Placement. *'Superhuman Durability': Thornton possessed natural higher durability beyond any non-magical being. She could easily withstand multiple injuries, especially impact trauma, such as falls from great heights. She survived being inside an exploding ship before landing on her feet several stories down unharmed. *'Superhuman Agility': Thornton also has agility and coordination greater than that of an ordinary being, allowing her to easily keep up with Vincent Organa in a fight and dodge her foe's attacks. Abilities *'Dueling': Natalia Thornton was proficient in both armed and unarmed combat. Her fighting style was emphasized with lightning speed and agility, as well as martial arts techniques and using the environment against her opponent. Thornton's dueling style was unpredictable: she could instinctively switch styles in the blink of an eye, and was extremely aggressive, using powerful Dark magic and laser sword maneuvers to overwhelm her opponents. Thornton's dueling skills were even such that she defeated Helen McKeen by sealing several barriers and overwhelming her with shock waves. Considering McKeen defeated Thompson, Watson, Petersen, and Hendersen all one-on-one, this is no small feat. **'Laser sword combat': Thornton was an expert with a laser sword, being strong enough to defeat Helen McKeen. Thornton was a duelist of immense, almost unrivaled proficiency: Capable of overwhelming Jay Organa and Josh Hogan (who were masterful duelists themselves) simultaneously and she ultimately fought them to a stalemate, as well as easily defending herself from Charles during the Skirmish in Provo. *'Charisma': Besides her formidable skills in black magic and in medieval combat, Natalia Thornton displayed remarkable talent for the manipulation of others, being able to manipulate Zira Miranda Grover into letting her become a dancer in the Palace. She was considered charming by most people who met her, and was able to inspire others to follow her. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Shortly after declaring war on the Boy-Team, Emily Watson requested Natalia Thornton join her in her helicopter, which Thornton did not refuse. Together, they managed to capture Steven Thompson, Summer Petersen, and Andrew Hendersen. Emily then told Natalia they would be taken to an arena, where Natalia would be given a gun to kill the prisoners along with two girls of her choice. Thornton chose Narrisa and Susan to accompany her, and Emily approved of her choice. The following morning, on a Saturday, Thornton rode a pod with Narrisa that brought them to a post behind three mechanical doors, where they joined Susan. Emily Watson spoke over the loudspeaker, giving the word for Natalia to kill Steven. At first, Thornton remained neutral about which prisoner she was aiming to murder, before finally turning on Steven and unleashing a barrage of bullets upon him. One of the bullets hit Steven's chain, breaking it. Seeing this, Natalia tackled Steven and the two began to brawl on the ground. Suddenly, Natalia caught her blaster and fired at Steven until he disappeared from sight. Natalia attempted to goad Steven into joining the battle, just as Susan was killed. Steven had climbed through some broken tiles in the wall, pulling them out. He immediately used one of them to bash Natalia, before realizing that his hiding place would do little good for him. Natalia, who had quickly recovered from the attack, tripped Steven and grabbed her gun. Meanwhile, Hendersen took down Narissa. Meanwhile, Thompson grabbed Natalia's gun and fired at her. Natalia began dodging the blasts until Emily prompted her to retreat. Natalia did this without question and retreated through a hatch near the balcony. Afterwards, Natalia left to the command center with Emily, but when Helen ordered everyone to retreat from oncoming Boy-Team forces, Thornton returned home in a rage. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent From that event, Natalia Thorton joined Emily Watson during the first war. She was rarely seen directly by the Boy-Team, as she was often controlling the tanks from the inside or plotting away from the battlefield. When Emily tried to recruit Zira Miranda Grover to the Girl-Team cause by trying to make her think her son was in danger, Natalia served as a fake witness along with Ursula Blackham. Natalia also joined the Girl-Team during a school art party they had rigged to their own ends, where she helped round up the boys. Emily then dispatched her to search for Steven. When Natalia found him, she ambushed him with a projectile that knocked him unconscious and allowed Emily and Helen McKeen to take Steven to the coma pit to furfill the rest of the plan. Thornton was in the Bow-Tie when it became obvious that the Armies of Organa were planning on attacking it. In a panic, Thornton contacted Emily Watson and Helen McKeen, informing them that the Boy Team had launched a squad of fighters to attack their base. Confidently, Emily told her to let them come. Thornton was able to escape the Bow-Tie before it was eliminated. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Natalia has a considerably more minor role in this book. She was probably present when Emily Watson gave a speech over the apparent end to the war. However, when the First Battle of Tower Placement ensued afterwards, Natalia stood behind Emily, walking by her side followed Watson in fronting the battle briefly before taking an exit and fleeing home. Soon afterwards, GTR-10 visited her with Cera Lewis and they both confronted her for deserting the battle. Thornton said the Girl-Team was doomed unless they teamed up and she had known that when she departed. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Leading forces of darkness Although Emily Watson, Hilary J. Black, and Ludwig Beethoven II were finally killed and Helen McKeen was lost to the Girl-Team, of whose members were rendered disenchanted, Natalia Thornton began seeking out what remained of the cause. She led the remnants of the Watson-inspired Girl-Team to a century-old tower which they officially began calling GT-3 Base, where turned to the members of the Armies of Organa. Eventually, the Dark Witch Natalia Thornton led the remnants of the Girl-Team to a century-old tower which they officially began calling GT-3 Base, where the organization would re-consolidate its power and initiate a rapid military buildup. She assumed leadership of the remnant and transitioned it into the 'Cavaliers of Thornton', a powerful military junta based upon the policies and principles of the "Old Order". With this accomplished, Thornton turned to the members of the Armies of Organa. Upon encouraging several dozen girls to strike back on several separate occasions, she began placing more and more boys under her spells, effectively turning them into submissive monsters. The Cavaliers of Thornton launched a deep strike the following week, beginning what was known as the Second School War. Natalia Thornton had a less-than-ideal view of Summer Petersen, who had mysteriously disappeared and had in fact gone into hiding at the Petersen Estate, and she taught her followers that Petersen was an enemy who ravaged the Girl-Team. During the war, Natalia Thornton developed a plague with her rudimentary black sorcery and formed Operation: Despair, a plot against the Armies of Organa. However, the Guild of Gourds learned of Thornton's intentions. Unbeknownst to her, they invented an app to unleash massive radio waves to backfire Thornton's magic when the time came, renting several cell phones hoping to increase the potency of the waves. Skirmish in Provo Approaching a playground and deducing it was currently vacant for the night, Natalia Thornton finally prepared to put Operation: Despair into action by projecting wards around the playground. Marching into the area, Thornton was ready to unleash Operation: Despair upon the entire state and score her greatest victory upon the Armies of Organa. Mere moments before she could strengthen the wards placed around the playground with her incantations, however, she was confronted by the playground's only resident who had until then been too quiet to notice: Charles. He confronted her, using the radiation from his cell phone to siphon the energy while he messaged his peers on Instagram. Utterly bemused, Thornton frantically searched for him, but she could not find him as he had taken advantage of the spells to conceal himself. Several moments later, Charles emerged from behind a smokescreen and ambushed Thornton. However, the Supreme Leader easily defended herself. As if out of nowhere, Josh Hogan charged through the wards, undetected by Thornton, and backfired Thornton's curse by using an app on series of phones that had previously been rented by the Guild of Gourds, leaving a seething Thornton behind in the playground. On December 31, Thornton urged Rose Johannson to join her, which worked on her thanks to her devotion to her boyfriend Andre and Taylor Avery exploiting her beforehand. Battle of Orem Prior to the battle, Natalia Thornton placed a bounty on the head of Helen McKeen. Zira Miranda Grover, Empress of the International Alliance, forced her allies, B-490 and Ariana, to act on this. The meeting, to be held in GT-3 Base, was a great risk for the pair, and Ariana meditated throughout their trip. Before the scheduled meeting, Ariana was forced to shoot herself up with pain-killers to mask her injury from her fellow bounty hunters and, most importantly, Natalia Thornton. Meeting Charlie Corner In either late April or early May of 2013, Natalia Thornton met Charlie Corner, who was actually the avatar of a living solar body. Corner was very taken with her. Thornton quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him. She initially denied this to anyone, herself included, because she found it hard to cite that she was attracted to a star. Corner, likewise, was very taken with her. With the realization that she genuinely cared for him, Thornton feared that her feelings could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton to victory, so she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Corner was surprised, but when she told him what the Cavaliers were like, he accepted her request. Boys vs. Girls 2 Locating Summer Petersen Natalia Thornton is tightening her grip on not only the Armies of Organa but over all of Utah. In the book's prologue, she imprisons and interrogates the kidnapped Boy-Team member Joshua Petersen about the whereabouts of Summer Petersen. Joshua later confesses that he told her that Summer was overweight and isolated, which would make her an easy target. On May 19, Thornton learned that she was the half-sister of Helen McKeen, who was still the interim Supreme Leader of the Boy-Team. This made Natalia very confused and upset. Corner comforted her over this realization. Shortly after this painful discovery, Charlie Corner approached Natalia Thornton and informed her that the Head of Twenty had huddled together to make plans to lure the entire army of Cavaliers into a vulnerable position and ambush them within the walls of Tower Placement School. When four members of the Head of Twenty successfully located Summer Petersen, she dispatched pilot Liv Emerson to kill her, but when four members of the Head of Twenty unexpectedly found her first, the quintet was pursued by the Cavaliers of Thornton. They boarded Summer's flying car, the ''Heartbreaker, and were able to kill Emerson. Thornton returned to her headquarters and tortured Joshua with her magic, believing he had lied to keep his sister out of danger. Second Battle of Tower Placement During the Second Battle of Tower Placement, Thornton oversaw the formation of the troops along with Cera Lewis and Beion. Navigating the battle in search of Petersen, Thornton located McKeen and easily overpowered her with Black Magic. After disarming Helen, Natalia implored that Helen rejoin the Cavaliers of Thornton. Helen refused to defect, but as Natalia prepared to kill her, Vincent Organa intervened and began a fierce duel over the Core Catwalks ending with a Girl-Team member reporting the successful capture of Thompson. Meanwhile, Cera Lewis captured McKeen and handed her over to Xydarone IV, who delivered her to Zira's Palace. Returning to GT-3 Base, Thornton confronted Thompson, who was tied in a chair. Thornton tried to turn him to evil, but Steven reclaimed his laser sword and engaged her in fencing combat. Thompson won, but he refused to kill Thornton, claiming it would "drop him as low as low can be". Fearing apprehension by arriving government reinforcements, Thornton made a quick decision and went into hiding. Estrangement Without Emily Watson and Thornton, all was lost for the Cavaliers in the war. She spent much time in her bedroom, using her computer to continue schooling. She also had a refrigerator in her room. She began to grow estranged from Charlie Corner, who had remained earthbound, and he slipped far into the Darkness and began to become distorted in appearance and lose his handsomeness due to his immersion into evil mutantry. At the time he failed to truly understand her aversion, as he had become so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Rescue of Helen McKeen Following Helen McKeen’s capture after their duel, Natalia became aware of Anakin Organa’s plan to rescue Helen; she returned to the Girl-Team headquarters, which only had a few active residents, and then headed for Zira’s Palace, disguised as the dancing girl Erica Chamberlain, in order to await Anakin. While waiting for Anakin, Natalia saw Summer Petersen leaving Anakin’s fighter. Later, Summer met Natalia. After a brief conversation, in which she questioned Summer regarding Anakin and introduced herself as Erica, Natalia disappeared as Thomas was abducted. However, Taylor Carter, a particularly loyal guard in Zira’s Palace, suspected her of being out to assassinate the monarch, and attempted to arrest her. Natalia turned the tables on Taylor, however, taking him into custody and then force Taylor to shoot one of his fellow guards. Natalia fled down a tunnel and came to a ventilation shaft of the death pit. After fighting through three rows of guards, she was able to watch Anakin kill the monster. She then entered the ventilation shaft of the death pit using her lightsaber, and used a classic technique to pick the lock, open the trapdoor, and follow the crowd out to the limousine. Though she begged Zira to let her join her and others at the gargoyle cave, a suspicious Zira instead provided her with a speeder and told her to leave and never return. Thus foiled her attempt to fulfill her mission, she made her way back to the GT-3 Base. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Upon her return, Natalia Thornton rounded up her entire army of Cavaliers, and commanded her army to fight the government figures, Boy-Team members, and Nortorans who were near the Cave of the Gargoyle: the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle ensued. Thornton was seen fighting two people at once until Jay disarmed her. Thornton was rescued by her sister but instead of being grateful attacked her sister and easily overpowered her. After Thornton revealed her anger at McKeen's attitude, she prepared to kill her, but McKeen begged her to let her utter her last words before she turned her in. Before Thornton could respond, the two were surrounded, but Thornton easily killed their assailants and continually participated in the battle, but ended up being aghast at how much Cavalier blood was spilled, and rather than warning Zira or helping Thompson, she attempted to take advantage of the respite to pull out. It was then that McKeen declared that she would not depart, for the Armies of Organa would die if she left, but her response was that it did not matter. In response, McKeen told her that everything she did to change the world was only making it worse, because everyone is improving the solar system in their own way and she can never become the "Messiah" just by wishing to and trying to be this by committing genocide, claiming she had become Emily Watson. Her words caught Thornton off guard. Thornton actually had a change of heart and aided her old enemies by approaching Jay Organa and convincing him to help her dismantle the control program on her ship, ending the battle for good. Nevertheless, Thornton ultimately chose to depart, wishing herself dead despite McKeen's attempts to persuade her into joining them, she chose to leave and try to make up for the suffering she had brought about. The two sisters hugged just as President Roxanne Waterston arrived with a squad of governors. Thornton made a sincere apology to the President and begged her to pardon the rest of the Cavaliers, as they had no idea what they were doing. Waterston calmly told her that the Cavaliers would be pardoned, but she would not be. She calmly told Thornton how she would be punished. Accepting her consequence, Thornton allowed herself to be handcuffed. McKeen bade her goodbye and promised to contact her on a weekly basis. Imprisonment Natalia Thornton was subsequently imprisoned for two years. At the end of this term, she was tried before the Mutamon, who had come together to decide if her freedom was an appropriate course to take. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Relationships Steven Thompson , a grave threat.]] A mortal enemy to Natalia Thornton was Steven Thompson, after she failed to execute him prior to the Battle of GT-1 Base. This escalated after Thompson won the School War and Thornton vowed to finish what Emily Watson started. Along with Helen McKeen, Thompson initiated the defense against the Cavaliers, and Thornton considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Thompson, Thornton unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction, much like Watson before her. In the end, it was Steven Thompson’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat Thornton. Unlike Thompson, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Thornton was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed. The two differed in one crucial way — Thompson loved his friends, while Thornton loved only power and revenge. Steven Thompson understood that, once again, it was also about choices: Thornton’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while Thompson would choose to fight Thornton for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Thompson powers that Thornton lacked and prevented Thompson from falling to evil. Natalia Thornton became obsessed with Steven Thompson after she failed to kill the boy. Thornton considered Thompson weak in comparison to herself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Thompson. Narrisa Natalia, at the very least, was respected by Narrisa, the two were friends and on good terms when the School War began. Steven Thompson and Emily Watson were both aware of their friendship. Charlie Corner Natalia's friendship with Charlie Corner was probably the only thing that truly brought joy to her life. She first met Charlie when he transferred to Tower Placement School. Natalia quickly realized that she was genuinely infatuated with him, though she initially denied the idea that she was attracted to a star. He was very taken with Natalia and was drawn to her dark nature and physical beauty, which had already been tainted by black magic, but left him smitten nonetheless. However, she quickly decided that her feelings for Corner could put her off task in leading the Cavaliers of Thornton to victory, so she approached him and told him if he did not join the Cavaliers, they could not maintain contact as he would do nought but distract her. Charlie, however, already would have been happy to join her. He also comforted her over the revelation that she was related to Helen McKeen. After the battle and the end of the Cavaliers, their relationship began to grow strained. Natalia had seen the error of her ways, which made Charlie furious. She was offended by many of Charlie's views and disliked the qualities that his friends were bringing out in him. Unfortunately, Charlie was so insecure and blinded by his attraction to the Darkness that he imagined she would find his skills in Dark mutantry, and how they enhanced his connection to the cosmos, impressive. Natalia loved Charlie as her best friend and tragically for him, might have returned his romantic love if he had not been consumed by the Darkness. Joshua Petersen Natalia was feared by Joshua Petersen. He was kidnapped by Girl-Team Shades and tortured by her for information about Summer. References Category:Characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Antagonists Category:Normal weight characters Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:5 foot characters Category:Females Category:1990s births Category:Villains Category:Boys vs. Girls villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Reformed characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Characters with sisters Category:Villains related to heroes Category:D.I.T. characters